Various components, such as conduits and tubes, may be secured to surfaces, such as walls, ceilings or the like, through fastening assemblies. For example, a cylindrical tube may be secured to a wall through a fastening assembly having a tube channel that snapably, latchably, or otherwise secures around a portion of the tube. The fastening assembly itself may be secured to the wall through a stud that is received and retained by a stud retainer, for example, that may be integrally formed with the fastening assembly.
However, the channels within the fastening assembly are typically configured to retain tubes having a certain diameter. The channels may not be able to accommodate tubes having smaller or larger diameters. For example, a tube having a smaller outer diameter than the inner diameter of the channel may axially shift within the channel. Accordingly, the fastening assembly may be incapable of securely retaining the smaller diameter tube.
Conversely, a tube having a larger outer diameter than the inner diameter of the channel is typically unable to fit within the channel. As such, the fastening assembly may be incapable of even receiving the tube.